


The Story 03(故事)

by suiyinkaze



Series: The Story [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, 撒隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyinkaze/pseuds/suiyinkaze
Summary: 我只是在写故事，不会回答任何问题，也不会采取任何臆想，当然梗有来源，等到完结之后我会给出说明。如果对我的故事感兴趣或者喜欢的话可以关注这个系列~OOC不可避免，但尽力还原，见谅勿喷，KY请绕道，谢谢。





	The Story 03(故事)

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是在写故事，不会回答任何问题，也不会采取任何臆想，当然梗有来源，等到完结之后我会给出说明。如果对我的故事感兴趣或者喜欢的话可以关注这个系列~OOC不可避免，但尽力还原，见谅勿喷，KY请绕道，谢谢。

> ——他会做梦，可怕的梦，然后在意识的边缘说出那些自己也不会记得的话，但是每次他会醒在K温暖的怀抱中，将那些绝望的事全部忘记。

 

他疯狂地奔跑，在地上重重地踏出朵朵水花，它们在空中炸开，再落回地上碎成无数细小的水滴。

头顶上是滚滚乌云，如同是装满了对这个世界的怨恨一般，将大雨狠狠地倾倒而下。

他听不见他被他擦身而过的人是否在咒骂——如果咒骂能够换回K在家的身影，那么就让他们尽情地骂吧。

S就这样浑身湿透地跑回了家，他焦急地打开门，冲向大厅。然后他看到了坐在椅子上的K，他正低头解决掉最后一口S留下的三明治，那一头乱糟糟的头发正滴着水，落在他湿透的衬衫上。

他抬头，那双祖母绿的眼睛与S对视。

如释重负的感觉消除了笼罩在他心上的紧张与恐惧，但随之而来的却是莫名的愤怒。

K站起来，准备转身离开。

他冲上去，扯着弟弟的衣领，让他面对着自己，然后在他那张与自己一模一样的脸上打了一个响亮的耳光。

K的绿眼睛里充满了怨恨。

“你他妈是不是有病！”他朝S吼道，用力推开兄长。

“你他妈才有病！几点了你还不回家！你是不是想死在外面！”他回吼道，依旧紧紧地拽住他。

“用不着你这么关心我，你不是不理我吗，你不是不说话吗，那我死在外面也不用你管啊！”他使劲扒开他的手，在他手上留下深深的抓痕。

无力感就像此刻外面的大雨，将他从头到尾浇得透彻。他的话就像带刺的鞭子抽打在他的心上。

他松开了K。

__那双眼里闪烁的是未干的雨水，还是别的东西？_ _

“把你那可怜的自尊收好，别露出一副内疚的样子。”K依旧愤怒道，尽管他极力控制自己的声调。

“我有什么好内疚的？”

“不就是因为你操了自己的弟弟吗！”

沉默就像冲垮大坝洪水一样将他们淹没。

熟悉又令人恶心的悲伤再次朝他压来。

他慢慢转身，朝浴室走去，留下目送他的K，让他一个人站在身后的黑暗与大雨声之中。

喉咙里就像卡了一块滚烫的铁块，让他发不出声音。

此时的他脸上是什么表情？K又是什么表情？

 

那扇窗紧闭着，雨水为它蒙上一层模糊的膜。他看不清窗外有什么，在他眼里只有雷电反射的惨白的光。

K爬上床，和他隔了一段距离，然后重重地躺下，背对着他。

__我们都做了些什么？_ _

疲惫令他合上了那双沉重的眼帘，陷入虚无的黑暗中。

第二天早上，他在意识模糊中睁开了双眼，那扇窗上爬满晶莹的雨珠，柔弱的白光穿过玻璃，轻轻地洒在他的脸上。

他感到背后有一个暖和的东西贴着他，带着肥皂味的温热气息扫在他的脖子上，一只手绕过肋骨，滑落在他腹前。

——他会做梦，可怕的梦，然后在意识的边缘说出那些自己也不会记得的话，但是每次他会醒在K温暖的怀抱中，将那些绝望的事全部忘记。

__昨晚在梦中又说了些什么？_ _

他小心地捏住了那只手，不知道它曾多少次在他坠入冰冷的黑暗时给予他温暖，而那只手现在也拉住了他。

“你知道你昨天晚上说了些什么吗？”他身后传来K醒来之后略沙哑的声音。

“我不记得了。”

“你一直在叫我的名字，像个白痴一样。”

他们的手依旧缠绕在一起，迷恋着相互的触碰。

“K。”

“嗯。”

“你有什么想说的吗。”

“有啊，我饿了，你能快点起来帮我做早饭吗？”

他笑了起来，看着窗外似乎透入了几缕若隐若现的阳光。

“还有，别再不理我了……”

 

周末，街上见到孩子的频率比平时高，自然也会见到少男少女手牵着手，他们青涩的目光尽量不集中在对方身上——即使在某些时候他们会在对方不注意时情不自禁地欣赏着，或是在某处接吻或拥抱，仅仅靠肢体而完全不用担心眼神的交换。

那对双胞胎经过时，人们总会不由自主地朝他们看一眼，不管是孩子还是热恋中的少男少女。或许是因为他们长得几乎是一模一样的高大俊美，两双绿宝石一般的眼睛将周围的光都纳入其中。

他们按照定期来他们家帮忙处理账务的那个人的话，去替他们的父亲取回一些东西——他其实也不是他们的父亲，他只是在很久以前把他们“顺便留下”而已。用他的话来说——他们是他的财产。

其中的一双绿眼睛用余光注意到了某个不起眼的角落，男孩与女孩正热烈相吻，他们的手在对方身上来回游走。

他们回到家，将取回来的东西交给了那个算账的人，然后去做各自的事情。

S坐在房间里，他读着一本书，修长的手指翻动书页，发出清脆的声音。

房门被推开，K端着一个纹着玫瑰花纹的瓷盘走了进来，他从盘子里的那簇青葡萄中摘下一个，塞进嘴里。

“别在房间里吃，会惹蚂蚁的。”他的目光依旧落在白纸黑字间。

“不会掉地上的。”K咽下葡萄，把盘子放在S肘边的桌子上，随之坐在床边。

房间里只剩下书页翻动的声音。

他抬眼，看见K 正弓着身子，手肘支在大腿上，掌心撑着下巴，那双漂亮的绿眼睛正凝视着自己。

“怎么了？”他问。

K起身，走到他面前，从盘子里摘下一颗葡萄递到了他嘴角边。

他望着K，再望了望那颗葡萄，张开了嘴。

面前的人翘起了嘴角，那双绿眼睛里流出的仿佛是被赞赏与肯定后的高兴。他收回手时，好看的手指上沾着一丝S的唾液，他将它含在了自己的嘴里。

“你是故意的。”

“嗯。”

“你想做什么？”

“勾引你。”K挑了挑眉，调皮而邪气地笑着。

……

“你在开玩笑？”

“我认真的。”他收回了他的笑，与他的兄长对视。

“K，你知道，我不能……”

“对，你不能， _ _你也不需要，所以我去做就好了。__ ”他说得就和寒暄一样简单。

“葡萄放这里，你记得吃。”他转身准备离开。

 

 

撒加抬头看了看挂钟，“你想和我一起去公园走走吗？”

“不在这里了吗？”纱织疑惑道。

“我想出去转转。”

“那我和你一起去。”

他们一起走下旋转楼梯，纱织再次看见了那些萤火虫一般的水晶灯，只不过这一次她觉得它们没有那么闪耀了。

铁门一旁的那个面色阴郁的男子看见他们，脸上的惊讶多于恐惧。

纱织走在前面，她一只手牵着小熊，另一只手拉着撒加，像是走在平衡木上一样踩在路砖上，小心地避开那些连接的缝隙。

她时不时地回答撒加提出的那些问题——对于她来说都乐意回答。

“你其他的家人呢？”

“我只有爷爷，辰巳，还有那几个女佣。”

他看着她走在前面，柔软的头发被风吹起，拉着他的那只小手始终没有松开。

他们沿着公园转了一圈，走走停停。她捡起草丛中落下的白色小花，将它放在撒加手上，他把它别在了她的耳边，纯净如她那双眼睛。

她和他说了别的事情——她偷偷地吃了辰巳藏起来的曲奇，他没有发现；她在画画比赛上得了第一名，但观众席上没有爷爷为她鼓掌；她一个人在玩滑板，然后摔倒了自己爬起来……

他们坐在花圃边的长椅上，她轻松地说着，撒加安静地听着，一直到黄昏时刻。

他指了指手腕上的银表，“你该回家了。”

“我明天还能来找你吗？我下午来。”她歪着头问道。

“可以。”他点着头，声音很轻。然后他看见她精致的小脸上又绽放出明媚的笑，并凑上来给了他一个孩子的拥抱。

他轻轻地拍着她的背。

他看见她抱着她那个沉默的朋友，踏着轻快的步子，朝家的方向走去。

 

纱织心情很好，她在洗澡的时候用沐浴液吹起了泡泡，让它们爆破在雾气蒙蒙的镜子上，并在上面画了一朵小花——就像今天下午她给撒加的花。

夜晚，她缩在她的被窝里，从背后将小熊抱在怀里——犹如K抱着S那样。

她希望他们像她听过的所有童话故事那样，永远快乐地在一起。

 

爷爷今天不在家。

早上，她在书房里安静地画画，小熊在一旁的柜子上安静地看着她。

那只小手被油画棒染上了各种颜色，但她全神贯注地画着，温暖的阳光照在她眼中，好像点亮了一汪湖水。

直到辰巳过来敲门喊她吃午饭，她才停下手中活。她举起那副画，满意地看着它，然后将它卷了起来，用放在笔盒旁的那条蓝色的丝带将它扎好。

 

铁门旁的那个中年男子看到她，替她开门，领着她穿过房子，来到花园的一处草坪上。

她看到那里有一张白色的圆桌，桌子上放着她昨天忘记带走的小篮子，一个茶壶，两个冒着热气的茶杯，一叠曲奇；桌子两边各有一张白色的椅子，撒加正坐在其中一张椅子上。

她朝他小跑过去，将一直藏在身后的那副画递给他。

“你要把它给我？”

她像小鸭子一样点了点头。

撒加微微惊讶地接过画，将它打开。

两朵紫蓝色的鸢尾花，一高一低，靠在一起。它们身后是翠绿色与墨绿色温柔融合的背景，就像黑夜里撒加的那双眼睛。

“谢谢你，纱织，这是我见过的最好看的画。”

他将画重新卷好，放在他的茶杯一侧，让她坐在一旁的椅子上。

 

 

他像触电似的冲上去，拽住他的手腕。那本书滑落在椅子一脚。

“S？”K望着他，惊讶、渴求以及惊慌混合在他的眼中。

他们要说什么？ _ _他们此时还能做什么？__

两双一模一样的绿眼睛传达着只有彼此才明白的话语。

K自由的那只手抚过他的脸，就像之前那样，再次吻住了哥哥。

——这一次，他是清醒的，他们俩都是清醒的。

除了葡萄的清甜，还有另一种味道——属于他们彼此的味道。他们紧紧相拥，品尝着对方身上的气息，抚慰着对方的身体，缓解的同时又燃起对方心中的欲望——那被烙着禁忌之印的爱。

他们听到了远处什么地方传来了声响，停留在某个暧昧的姿势上。

“有人开了楼下的门。”K在他唇边轻声说道。

“那你最好快点找其他事情做。”他咬了咬他的嘴唇，松开了他。

K从盘子里又摘了两颗葡萄，一边往嘴里塞，一边轻快地走出了房间。

他整理了上衣，捡起地上的书，像之前那样坐回到椅子上，嘴角闪过一抹他自己也没有察觉到的微笑。

——像是得到了什么令他无可救药地爱着的疯狂之物，他可以为之夺走任何生命，包括他自己。

 

“S。”

“嗯？”

“转过来好吗？”

他转过身，对上那张和自己相同的面孔，月光落在他的眼里，像雨后草丛中的水洼。他吻上K的额头，滑到眉间，到鼻梁，然后到那副唇上。

K灵活的手指从兄长的肩膀落到锁骨上，顺着他结实的胸膛，划过他的腹肌，最后停在大腿之间。

“K……”

他的话被弟弟的一个吻堵了回去，随之整个人被压着，仰面向上。

K笑着看了看他，然后慢慢潜入被子之中，将兄长的两条腿支起，停在他大腿之间的隐秘之处。

他开始被某个热乎乎湿哒哒的东西绕着一圈划过，然后被温热湿滑的软壁所包裹，紧接着他便在里面摩擦。他情不自禁地从喉咙中发出一声闷哼，深深地吸了一口气。

这家伙，从哪学的？

他不得不一只手揪住被子，另一只手下意识地去寻找埋在他大腿间的弟弟，轻揉着那颗努力的脑袋，发丝从他的指间探出。

他听到了自己逐渐加重的呼吸声，害怕会因这背德的刺激叫出来，于是紧紧地咬住被子。当然，他所做的一切只是在加深这种刺激感。

最后他在K的舌淫之下释放。

K从被窝中探出头来，嘴角边还带着乳白色的浊液。他擦去了嘴角的液渍，重新躺在兄长身边。

“转过去。”S在他耳边轻声道。

K疑惑地看着他，但还是照着做。

他的兄长从身后环上来，头埋在他的后颈上，将他圈在掌心里，接着以他最为适合的力度安慰着他。

他知道S是除了他自己外最了解自己的人——甚至比自己更了解。能够引起他兴奋得颤抖的地方，S都再清楚不过。

他像哥哥那样咬着被子，扯着床单的手崩出美丽的筋脉，他蹭着身后的S，渴求着他身上的温度。

在这张床上，他们孤独地拥有彼此，在谁也看不见的黑暗中，在令人疯狂的情欲中，在彼此腥膻湿热的身体中，享受着违背伦理的禁断之乐。

 

 

——TBC


End file.
